Dans la nuit
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Alors que Bella passe la nuit chez les Cullens, des cris provenant de sa chambre alerte la plus jeune des Cullens.   Résumé pourri...
1. Cauchemar

_Tapie dans l'ombre du grand salon de la villa des Cullens, Isabella Swan tentais d'échapper à la rousse Victoria qui avais décidé de faire d'elle son repas. Cachée derrière un divan, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent d'elle._

_- Loup y es-tu ? fit la voix de Victoria._

_- Je t'interdis de la touchée ! Gronda la voix d'Alice._

_- Tiens tiens, parmi tout les Cullens qui aurais pu se lancer dans la bataille, c'est la plus insignifiante que l'on envoie pour me vaincre, s'amusa la rousse._

_- Laisse-la hors de ca ! _

_- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ca rend le jeu tellement plus excitant, fit Victoria._

_- Si tu la touche, tu le regretteras, fit Alice. Elle n'a rien à voir la dedans ! J'ai tué James, c'est moi qui lui aie arraché la tête ! _

_- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! cracha la rousse._

_- Bella ! fit la jeune Cullen. Sauve-toi !_

_Alors que Bella sortais de sa cachette, la vampire rousse se rua sur elle et la plaqua au sol._

_- Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer, juste pour voir souffrir ton amie, s'amusa Victoria._

_- Même pas en rêve ! gronda Alice en se jetant sur la rousse._

_Fondant sur la rousse, Alice entraina Victoria dans une lutte déchainée. Les coups fusaient dans la pièce alors que Bella courais se refugier sous le piano à queue qui se trouvais dans la pièce._

_- Jamais plus tu ne la toucheras ! gronda Alice en frappant violement la rousse au visage._

_Prenant le dessus sur la lutte, Alice se trouvais assise sur la nomade et lui frappa la tête au sol. _

_Profitant de cette position, Victoria donna une ruade et éjecta Alice à travers la pièce qui tomba lourdement sur la table basse de la pièce qui se brisa._

_Tétanisée par la peur, Bella voyais son amie allongée au sol sans pouvoir rien faire. _

_- Non ! cria-t-elle en voyant la rousse fondre sur son amie pour planter ses crocs dans sa gorge._

_Poussée par l'adrénaline qui brulait ses veines, Bella se rua sur la rousse et la poussa de toutes ses forces loin de son amie._

_- Bella…souffla la jeune Cullen._

_- Je suis la, tout va bien…_

_- Victoria ! fit Alice. Aide moi à me levée…_

_- Non ! protesta la brune._

_- Il le faut ou elle te tuera…_

_Soulevant doucement son amie, Bella l'aida à se mettre debout alors que la rousse revenait à la charge. Alice poussa violement son amie hors de son champs d'attaque et fut plaquée au sol par la rousse tout en profitant de la situation pour la mordre à la gorge et lui arracher de la peau. La rousse siffla de rage et frappa la jeune Cullen dans les cotes._

_- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ca ! cracha-t-elle en entrainant Alice dans une roulade. _

_Prenant le dessus, Alice domina la rousse de toute sa hauteur et fondit sur sa gorge pour terminer le travail._

_- Bella…souffla-t-elle, c'est fini…_

_Se précipitant pour rejoindre son amie, Bella vit Alice se dégager du corps inerte de la rousse pour se laisser tomber à terre._

_- Non ! cria Bella. Pas toi !_

_Posant doucement la tête de son amie sur ses genoux, Bella vis une large plaie à sa gorge._

_- Non…souffla-t-elle._

_- Son venin, souffla Alice. Je…je le sens partout en moi…_

_- Accroche-toi, Carlisle va arriver ! fit Bella._

_- Il est trop tard…Bella…._

_- Non ! Je t'interdis de me laissée !_

_- Bella…_

_- Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi, souffla Bella avant de se pencher sur son amie pour l'embrassée avec tendresse. Ne me laisse pas…_

_- Bella je…_

_- J'ai besoin de toi, fit Bella dont les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues._

_- Je suis désolée…souffla Alice._

_- Ne me laisse pas, fit Bella en se penchant à son oreille. Je t'aime, tu m'entends ? J'ai besoin de toi !_

_- Pardonne moi Bella…je n'aie pas su te protéger comme il le fallait._

_- Tu m'as sauvée la vie idiote ! Je t'interdis de me laisser, je t'aime ! répéta la brune en pleurant._

_- Je t'aime aussi, souffla Alice en fermant lentement les yeux._

_- Non ! cria la brune. Lilly !_

Se relevant d'un bond, le corps en sueur Isabella Swan venait de se réveiller en sursaut après avoir fait un horrible cauchemar. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour réaliser ou elle se trouvait alors qu'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

- Bella ? fit une voix derrière la porte.

Retrouvant ses esprits, la jeune brune quitta lentement son lit pour ouvrir la porte.

- Bella ? Je t'aie entendue criée…qu'est ce que …?

- Oh Alice! fit Bella en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

Resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune humaine, la jeune Cullen entraina son amie vers son lit.

- Chuuuttt, souffla la petite brune. Tout va bien, ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar…

Aidant son amie à s'allonger, Alice n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se glisser à ses cotés et la serrée dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien, je suis la, souffla Alice.

-Alice.., souffla la brune en larmes. J'ai cru que…

- Chuuuttt, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

Se blottissant contre son amie, Bella ne pouvait empêchée ses larmes de coulée alors qu'Alice la prenais dans ses bras et posait un baiser sur le haut de sa tete.

- Bella ? l'appela-t-elle.

- Hum hum ? fit la jeune humaine.

- Que ce passait-il dans ton rêve ?

- Je…tu…

- Prend ton temps, souffla la jeune vampire en resserrant son étreinte sur son amie pour l'apaisée.

- Victoria…elle..

- Elle essayait de te tuée ?

Hochant la tete de façon affirmative, Bella tenta de calmer ses sanglots.

- Et ensuite ?

- Tu…tu es venue me sauvée…

- Oh… fit Alice en imaginant facilement la suite.

- Elle t'avait mordue…je ne pouvais rien faire, fit Bella dont les sanglots redoublèrent.

- Tout va bien, souffla Alice à son amie. Je suis la et je ne partirais pas de sitôt.

- J'aie eue tellement peur…fit Bella

- Tout va bien, je ne la laisserais jamais te faire du mal, fit Alice.

- Oui…je …merci, souffla Bella pour échappé au reste de son interrogatoire.

- Détend toi ma Bella, fit Alice. Je reste avec toi.

Rabattant les draps sur elles, Alice s'installa plus confortablement pour passer le reste de la nuit auprès de son amie qui finit par s'assoupir dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, aux alentour de dix heures, Bella se réveilla seule dans son lit.

- Alice ? fit-elle doucement.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de son amie dans la pièce et la jeune humaine décida de se levée pour partir à sa recherche.

- Alice ? fit-elle en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée.

- Je suis la ! fit la voix de son amie depuis la cuisine.

Hâtant le pas, Bella se rendit dans la cuisine presque en courant.

- Bella ? fit Alice. Tout va bien ?

- Oui…je…j'ai cru que…

- Pardonne moi de t'avoir laissée seule, je voulais te préparé ton déjeune, fit Alice en souriant.

- Je…c'est rien, fit Bella qui se détendait légèrement.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard de son amie sur elle, Bella réalisa qu'elle était descendue en nuisette.

- Tu n'aime pas ton peignoir ? fit Alice. Tu va prendre froid !

- Non je…je l'aie juste oublié…marmonna Bella en se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret alors que le rouge lui montait au joue.

- Ou sont les autres ? fit Bella.

- Mhhh Esmé est partie tôt ce matin avec Carlisle pour une convention à Port Angeles. Rosalie et Emmett sont partis en week-end et Jasper et Edward sont à Phoenix pour récupérer la moto que Jazz' s'est offert.

- La maison est vide ?

- Hé oui ! Te voila seule avec moi, fit Alice en lui glissant une assiette de pancakes. Bon appétit !

- Merci, marmonna Bella.

- Tu les manges avec du sirop, pas vrai ? fit Alice en souriant.

- Euh oui…merci, fit Bella en prenant la bouteille que lui tendait son amie.

- Bella, tu es sure que tout va bien ?

- Oui…ca va…c'est juste que…ce cauchemar est encore dans mon esprit.

- Tout va bien Bella, je vais bien, tout le monde va bien.

- Oui, heureusement…

- Mange, lui fit Alice. Tes pancakes vont être froid.

- Je n'aie pas très faim…

- Oh Bella…il faut que tu manges ! Je me suis donnée beaucoup de mal pour les faire tu sais ?

Relevant la tête vers son amie, Bella sourit en voyant qu'elle avait de la farine sur la joue.

- Oui, s'amusa-t-elle. Je vois ca.

Portant sa main à la joue de son amie, Bella frotta doucement sa joue pour la débarrassée de la farine.

- Tu t'en est mise partout, fit-elle en souriant.

- Oh, fit Alice en riant. La cuisine n'est pas quelques choses pour moi.

- Tu préfères le shopping c'est ca ?

- Exactement ! C'est un domaine dans lequel j'excelle !

- Vraiment ? fit Bella. Je n'avais pas remarqué, fit-elle en souriant.

- Gnagnagna ! fit Alice en lui tirant la langue. Mange au lieu de dire des bêtises!

Se tournant vers son assiette, Bella saisit sa fourchette pour gouter aux pancakes.

- Alors ? fit la jeune Cullen. Ils sont bons ?

- Tu as ajouté de la cannelle ? fit Bella.

- Euh…oui…je sais que tu aime ca.

- Ils sont délicieux ! Merci, fit Bella en dévorant sa pile de pancakes.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas fort faim, je trouve que tu as un bon coup de fourchette! S'amusa la petite brune.

- On dit que l'appétit vient en mangeant.

- C'est vrai, fit Alice.

Alors que Bella finissait son assiette, Alice ne lâchait pas son amie du regard n'arrivant pas à détacher ses yeux de sa tenue qui épousait ces formes.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire après ? fit Alice alors que Bella repoussait son assiette vide.

- Comme tu veux, je ne suis pas difficile.

- En faite…il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser…

- Je t'écoute, fit Bella en descendant de son tabouret.

- Hier soir…dans ton rêve…

- Je n'aie pas trop envie de reparler…fit Bella.

- Je voudrais juste savoir quelques choses…

- Vas y dans ce cas..

- Dans ton rêve, commença Alice.

- Cauchemar, la rectifia la brune.

- Dans ton cauchemar…Victoria m'avais vaincue ?

- Euh…je…je ne sais plus trop….

- S'il te plaît Bella, j'aimerais savoir.

- Elle t'avait mordue…et son venin s'est insinué partout dans tes veines…

- Et est ce qu'elle …?

- Oui…tu l'as achevée malgré ta blessure.

- Et ensuite ?

- Tu…tu es morte dans mes bras…souffla Bella la voix tremblante.

Voyant la détresse dans les yeux de son amie, Alice franchis les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- C'était horrible…fit Bella en pleurs.

- Chuuuttt, souffla Alice. Je suis la….tout va bien…

- J'ai crue que je t'avais perdue…

- Et tu…tu étais triste ? L'interrogea la petite brune.

- Oui, souffla Bella. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre…

Resserrant son étreinte sur la taille de son amie, Alice caressa doucement son dos en lui souffla des mots doux pour la consolée.

- Excuse moi…je ne voulais pas te faire revivre ca…

- C'est rien…marmonna Bella troublée par se rapprochement avec son amie.

- Je suis contente d'avoir quand même su te sauvée la vie, fit Alice en relâchant son étreinte sur son amie.

- Oui…souffla Bella. Au prix de la tienne….

- Ta vie en vaut la peine Bella, souffla Alice en portant sa main à sa joue.

- Pas au point que tu te sacrifie pour moi…

- Si la situation ce présentais en vraie, sache que je n'hésiterais pas à me sacrifier pour toi. Fit Alice en lui souriant tendrement.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sacrifie pour moi…fit Bella en baissant les yeux devant le regard de son amie.

- Je ne le ferais pas pour n'importe qui tu sais ? fit Alice.

- Tu serais prête à mourir pour moi ?

- Oui, fit Alice. Sans aucune hésitation.

- Lilly…souffla Bella.

- C'était ca…fit Alice.

- De quoi tu parles ? fit Bella sans comprendre.

- Quand je suis arrivée dans le couloir...je t'aie entendue criée…

- Oh, fit Bella en sentant le rouge lui montée aux joue. Oui...je…

- C'est comme ca que tu m'as appelée, fit Alice.

- Oui…

- J'aime ce surnom, fit Alice en souriant alors qu'elle relevait doucement le menton de Bella pour capter son regard.

- Je m'en souviendrais…fit Bella troublée par le regard sombre de son amie.

- Bella, fit Alice. Je veux que tu saches que si cette situation devait se produire, je n'hésiterais pas à me sacrifier.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre…souffla Bella malgré elle.

- Tu serais triste ? L'interrogea la petite brune.

- Pas triste, non. Anéantie…

- Oh Bella…

- Je tiens à toi Lilly…je ne veux pas te perdre…

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Ca avais l'air tellement réel... fit Bella.

- Je suis la Bella, face à toi et je ne partirais pas.

- Oui…souffla Bella.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais, souffla Alice avant de combler l'espace entre elles pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de son amie.

Bella fut surprise par le geste de son amie mais ne la repoussa pas pour autant, au contraire elle était bien décider à profiter de baiser au cas où ce serais le seul qu'elles échangeraient. Passant ses bras autour de la taille de son amie, Bella savoura ce baiser que lui offrais son amie et soupira de bonheur contre ces lèvres. Emporter par cet échange, Alice appuya doucement la jeune humaine contre le bord du comptoir et gronda de bonheur en l'entendant soupirer d'envie.

Les mains de la jeune Cullen glissèrent dans le dos de son amie avant de descendre ses mains sur ces cuisses qu'elle prit dans ses mains pour soulever la jeune humaine sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Surprise par son geste, Bella noua ses jambes dans le dos de son amie et rompit le baiser à la recherche d'oxygène.

- Lilly…souffla-t-elle.

- Pardonne moi Bella…je...j'aie perdu le contrôle.

- Qu'est ce que c'étais ? fit Bella encore engourdie par ce baiser.

- Un moment d'égarement, fit Alice. Un moment d'égarement terriblement délicieux fit Alice en se mordant la lèvre.

- Oui…je trouve aussi.

- Bella ?

- Hum hum ?

- Est-ce que tu …est ce que tu m'en voudrais si je recommençais tout de suite?

- Non, souffla Bella. Je ne t'en voudrais pas…

- Tant mieux dans ce cas, fit Alice en plongeant sur les lèvres de son amie avec fougue.

Leurs langues s'accordèrent rapidement, dansant l'une avec l'autre alors que les mains d'Alice courraient le long de ces cuisses.

- Stop …fit Bella en rompant le baiser.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit Alice perdue.

-Il vaut mieux arrêter la…avant que je ne réponde plus de moi…

- Quoi ? fit Alice troublée. Tu as…envie de plus ?

- Pas toi ? fit Bella légèrement déçue.

- Bon dieu si ! fit Alice. Cette nuisette me rend dingue, je meurs d'envie de te voir sans.

Bella déglutit lentement suite à la révélation de son amie et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Lilly ? souffla la jeune humaine.

- Oui ?

- Si mon cauchemar arrivait un jour, je ne voudrais pas que tu donnes ta vie pour moi…parce que je ne voudrais pas te perdre.

- Bella…

- Je t'aime Alice, souffla la brune. Je refuse que tu donne ta vie pour moi…je ne le supporterais pas.

- Oh Bella…

- Je t'aime, souffla à nouveau l'humaine. Depuis l'instant où je t'aie vue depuis la cafétéria…

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlée ? fit Alice.

- J'avais peur que tu me rejettes…alors au lieu de te perdre complètement, j'ai préféré être juste ton amie.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla la jeune Cullen. Depuis le soir ou tu as failli mourir dans mes bras…je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

- Lilly ?

- Hum hum ?

- J'ai envie qu'on aille dans ta chambre…j'aie envie de te montrer comme je t'aime.

- Accroche-toi, fit Alice à la jeune humaine.

Nouant ses jambes dans le creux des reins de son amie, Bella se laissa emporter à l'étage par son amie qui les guida vers sa chambre.

- Bella ? fit Alice en l'allongeant doucement sur son lit.

- Hum hum ?

- J'ai peur de te blessée….je ne me le pardonnerais pas si ca devait arriver…alors tu va devoir me faire une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- Repousse-moi si je vais trop loin. Si je te blesse ou quoi que ce soit, repousse-moi.

- Je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver…

- Bella…

- J'essayerai, fit Bella.

- D'accord, fit Alice en se penchant pour venir embrasser son ancienne amie.

- Lilly ! Haleta la brune.

- Seigneur ce surnom me rend dingue ! Gronda la jeune vampire.

- Viens s'il te plaît, souffla Bella. Pose tes mains sur moi ma Lilly.

Grondant de bonheur en entendant ces mots, Alice planta sa tête au creux du cou de son amie pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

- Moi aussi Lilly, moi aussi je t'aime souffla la jeune humaine en aventurant ses mains sous le haut de la jeune vampire.

- J'aie tellement envie de toi ma Bella, souffla Alice.

- Moi aussi, j'en veux tellement plus. Fit Bella.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'aie dit s'il te plaît…lui rappela la petite brune.

- Je te le promets ma belle Alice, viens me faire l'amour s'il te plaît fit Bella en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres son amie.

- Bon sang, fit Alice. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de tes lèvres !

- Lilly ! la supplia l'humaine.

Souriant en entendant sa futur maitresse la suppliée de ne plus la faire attendre, Alice arracha rapidement sa nuisette alors que pendant les heures qui suivirent, la pièce ne résonnait que de soupir et de gémissement étouffé.

**A Suivre**

* * *

Alors verdict ?

Lachez vos reviews please :)

la suite bientot je pense :)

bises


	2. Réalité

Longtemps plus tard aux alentours de midi, Bella se réveilla seule dans le grand lit de la jeune vampire.

- Lilly ? Souffla-t-elle inquiète.

- Je suis la, fit la voix d'Alice derrière elle.

Se redressant dans le lit, Bella trouva son ancienne amie devant la fenêtre de sa chambre seulement recouverte par un drap.

- Je me suis assoupie…marmonna la brune.

- Ca ne fait rien, lui assura Alice en souriant.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

- Je réfléchissais.

- Oh…fit Bella en baisant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, fit la petite brune en traversant la pièce pour la rejoindre. Je ne regrette absolument rien, je te le promets.

- Oui, fit l'humaine d'une petite voix.

- Je pensais tout ce que je t'aie dit ma Bella, souffla Alice en lui relevant la tête. Je t'aime, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit la concernée.

- N'en doute pas Bella, je tiens à toi.

- Excuse-moi…

- Approche, fit Alice en attirant sa belle vers elle pour venir l'embrassée avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla Bella après ce baiser.

- Il va falloir qu'on pense à se rhabiller, les garçons ne devraient plus tarder.

- Déjà ? fit Bella. J'avais envie de profiter encore un peu de ce moment, de rester dans tes bras, a t'embrassée, te caressée, t'aimer…

- Mhhh, fit Alice. Ton programme me semble très intéressant.

- On pourrait s'enfermée ici ? proposa Bella.

- Seigneur…si tu savais à quels points j'en aie envie…

- Mais ?

- Nous sommes dans une maison ou vivent des vampires Bella, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et puis…tu devrais parler à Edward…

- Tu veux que je lui dise pour nous ?

- Pas toi ? Tu veux que notre histoire reste secrète ?

- Non ! fit Bella. J'en aie envie de le dire à tout le monde !

- Ah oui ?s'amusa Alice.

- J'aie envie que tout le monde sache que je suis amoureuse de toi et que j'aie envie que ca dure nous deux... Et puis, ca évitera à certains d'avoir envie de te draguée... fit Bella en roulant des yeux.

Alice éclata de rire à cette remarque.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! protesta Bella.

- Jasper et moi sommes amis, fit Alice. Il n'y a rien à chercher de plus la dedans.

- Il reste un homme plutôt mignon !

- Et alors ? fit Alice en souriant. C'est à toi que j'ai fait l'amour ces dernières heures, à toi que j'ai murmuré des "je t'aime". Jasper ne m'intéresse pas, la seule qui m'intéresse c'est toi.

- Dans ce cas, je vais mettre les choses au point avec Edward. Je ne voudrais pas le faire espérer pour rien.

- C'est mieux oui.

- Tu es sure que tu veux te levée ? fit Bella une dernière fois.

- J'en suis sure, oui. Répondit la petite brune.

- J'aurais essayé au moins, fit Bella en souriant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever. Je vais m'habiller et je reviens.

- Hum Hum ! s'exclama Alice.

- Oui ? fit la jeune humaine en se retournant alors qu'elle s'enroulait dans une couverture.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Oh si, merci de me le rappeler !

Se penchant pour ramasser ses sous-vêtements, Bella remarqua que son ancienne amie faisait la moue.

- Un problème ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Je veux un baiser !

- Ah oui ? fit Bella en souriant. Un seul ?

- Pour le moment, oui. Fit Alice.

- Mhhh j'adore te faire tourner en bourrique, fit Bella en se penchant vers sa belle pour l'embrassée avec tendresse.

- File maintenant ! lui dit-elle après ce baiser. Sinon je risque de te soumettre à une longue torture.

- Une longue torture ? Définis torture s'il te plait.

- Baiser, caresse, mots doux et j'en passe et des meilleurs, répondit Alice en se mordant la lèvre.

- Bon sang, tu as de la chance que les garçons rentrent bientôt ! fit Bella alors qu'Alice lui adressait un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu.

Quittant la chambre de la vampire, Bella se rendis dans la chambre d'amis ou se trouvais ses affaires. Ouvrant son sac, elle récupéra un haut noir légèrement décoté qui laissait ses épaules nues et pris un jeans taille pour mettre en dessous. Une fois habillée, elle quitta la chambre pour retrouver sa belle et entendis du bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

- Lilly ? Souffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, Bella descendis les marches à la recherche de la petite brune et trouva le salon complètement retourné.

- Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici !

-Tiens tiens tiens, pile celle que je cherchais, fit une voix derrière elle.

Bella frissonna en ayant reconnu la voix qui venais de l'interpellée et se retourna lentement

- Je ne penserais pas que ce serais aussi facile, fit la rousse en souriant franchement.

- Victoria …souffla la brune d'une voix tremblante.

- Ce sera encore plus facile que ce que je pensais, tu es une petite humaine insignifiante et tu es seule qui plus est. Je vais bien m'amuser, fit Victoria avec un sourire.

Pendant ce temps la, à l'étage, Alice se trouvais toujours dans sa chambre et choisissait la tenue qu'elle allait mettre pour plaire à sa belle. Ayant allumé la radio, la petite brune n'avais pas réalisé les fracas créer par la rousse au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'elle mit la main sur sa tenue, elle l'enfila rapidement et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre son ancienne amie. Se figeant sur le seuil de sa chambre, Alice fut frappée par une odeur qu'elle connaissait que trop.

- Victoria ! Souffla-t-elle.

Se précipitant dans la chambre d'amis, elle fut surprise de la trouvée vide.

- Bella ! cria-t-elle en descendant au rez-de-chaussée à vitesse vampirique.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, Alice vit avec horreur que tout le salon avait été retourné, elle repéra rapidement la trace de la rousse et traversa la pièce.

Tapie dans l'ombre du grand salon de la villa, Bella essayait d'échappais à la grande rousse qui avait fait d'elle sa proie.

- Bella ! fit la voix d'Alice.

Bella eu juste le temps de sortir de sa cachette pour voir la vampire rousse saisir son amie à la gorge et l'empoignée avec force contre le mur du salon.

- Qui voila ? s'amusa la rousse. Une Cullen, fit-elle en souriant. Dire que je pensais juste m'amuser avec la petite humaine, tu va pouvoir profiter du spectacle.

- Laisse la partir…souffla Alice tant bien que mal.

- Ohhh mais pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je vais prendre tellement de plaisir à la tuée et à la vidée de chaque gout de son sang.

- Laisse la partir, répéta la petite brune. Elle n'a rien à voir avec la mort de James…

- Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! cracha la rousse en resserrant sa main sur sa gorge.

- Bella…fit la brune. Va-t-en …

- Je ne te laisserais pas ici ! protesta Bella.

- Va-t-en Bella, il le faut.

Sortant de sa cachette, Bella se rapprocha de la rousse d'un geste décidé.

- Laisse-la hors de ca, fit Bella d'une voix assurée. C'est moi que tu veux alors relâche la !

- Non ! protesta Alice.

- Je ne te laisserais pas te sacrifiée pour moi Alice, fit Bella alors que la rousse relâchant lentement son emprise sur la petite brune.

Profitant de son manque d'attention, la jeune Cullen donna un puissant coup de coude dans les cotes de la rousse qui la lâcha sur la surprise.

- Bella ! fit Alice en la rejoignant.

Posant un baiser sur son front, elle la serra dans ses bras avant de la faire passée derrière elle.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, reste derrière moi.

- Tu va le regretter ! Cracha la rousse.

Fondant sur les deux jeunes femmes, Victoria assena un violent coup de poing sur le visage de la jeune Cullen.

D'un geste, Alice poussa la jeune humaine hors du champ d'attaque de la nomade et se jeta sur elle.

Les coups fusaient entre les deux vampires alors que Bella se cachait derrière le fauteuil du salon.

- Lilly ! cria-t-elle lorsque que sa belle reçu un coup de poing au ventre plus violent que les autres.

Bella était tétanisé par la peur, le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la veille était entrain de jouer devant elle sans savoir quoi faire. Elle vit avec horreur que la rousse projeta son amie à travers la pièce alors qu'elle tombait lourdement sur le sol.

- Je ne la laisserais pas gagner, souffla Bella en sentant le courage la gagnée.

Se précipitant sur la rousse qui avait plaqué sa belle à terre, elle la poussa loin d'elle de toutes ses forces.

- Bella...souffla Alice allongée par terre.

- Tout va bien Lily, je suis la.

- Aide moi à me relevée.

Passant un bras autour de la taille de la petite brune, elle l'aida à se remettre debout. Alice avait pris pas mal de coup dans la bataille et plusieurs de ses cotes devaient être brisées.

- Et maintenant va-t-en, lui dit-elle. Va à la rencontre des garçons, lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Je ne te laisserais pas !

- Bella…commença Alice.

- Ma décision est prise Alice, je ne te laisserais pas l'affrontée seule !

- Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Protesta la jeune vampire.

- Je ne partirais pas Alice, je ne la laisserais pas gagner sans me battre, fit Bella.

- Petite idiote ! cracha la rousse en se relevant après avoir repousser les débris de la table qui était tombé sur elle.

Poussée par l'adrénaline, Bella se posta devant la rousse qui se ruait sur Alice.

- Bella non ! fit la jeune Cullen.

Victoria plaqua la brune au sol de toutes ses forces et se pencha sur sa gorge.

- Il est temps d'en finir ! Siffla-t-elle en plongeant sur sa gorge ou elle planta ses crocs.

- Non ! cria Alice en bondissant sur la vampire nomade pour la faire lâcher prise alors que Bella se tordais de douleur.

Entrainant la rousse dans une roulade, Alice pris l'ascendant sur elle et la maintint au sol avec fermeté.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ca ! cracha-t-elle.

La colère faisait trembler la voix de la petite brune qui frappa la tête de la rousse avec force au sol avant de la mordre au cou et de lui arracher de la peau. La rousse siffla de rage et tenta de se dégagée mais la prise d'Alice était ferme et elle lui brisa la nuque d'un geste.

- Bella ! fit-elle en se dégageant du corps inerte de la rousse.

Se trainant vers la jeune humaine malgré la douleur qui brulais ses cotés, elle s'approcha lentement d'elle.

- Bella !

- Pardonne moi, souffla Bella d'une voix haletante.

- Regarde-moi, fit Alice en posant doucement sa main sur sa blessure au niveau de sa gorge pour empêcher le sang de couler.

- Lilly je…

- Tais-toi ! fit la petite brune, tu ne va pas mourir ! Je ne laisserais pas ca arriver, pas maintenant !

- C'est trop…trop tard, haleta Bella.

- Je refuse de te perdre ! Pas maintenant !

- Je t'aime Lilly…souffla Bella en fermant lentement les yeux.

- Bella non !

- Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? fit une voix masculine depuis l'entrée.

- Jazz' ! cria Alice.

Les deux garçons apparurent au salon et réalisaient l'ampleur de la situation.

- Occupée vous de Victoria, brulé sont corps ! ordonna Alice.

Se penchant doucement vers la jeune humaine allongée au sol, Alice entendit faiblement son souffle à son oreille.

- Elle est … ? fit Edward en se laissant tomber à genoux à coté d'elle.

- Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? lui demanda le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés à coté d'elle sans savoir quoi faire.

- Elle va mourir si on ne fait rien…

- Tu veux …? Réalisa Edward.

- Il le faut Edward, il faut que je le fasse. Je ne veux pas la perdre!

- Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

- Elle est toute ma vie, fit Alice en regardant le corps inerte de son amie.

- Fait-le dans ce cas ! lui ordonna-t-il.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, lui dit-elle. Si je venais à perdre le contrôle, n'hésite pas à me frappée.

- Mord-la ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Hésitant une fraction de seconde, Alice se pencha sur la gorge de sa belle et enfonça ses crocs acérés dans la carotide de son amie.

- Alice.., fit Edward après un moment.

Le sang de la jeune humaine brulait la gorge de la jeune Cullen, son sang avait une emprise folle sur elle et il lui fallu un effort surhumain pour s'arracher à son emprise. Léchant doucement la plaie qu'elle lui avait faite afin qu'elle cicatrice plus vite, elle se redressa malgré tout.

- Pardonne moi Bella…souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Est-ce qu'elle va... ?

- Elle ne mourra pas, fit Alice. Du moins je l'espère….elle va devoir se battre.

- Bella est forte, tu le sais. Fit Edward.

- J'ai inoculé mon venin en elle Edward, elle doit souffrir le martyr !

- Je vais appeler Carlisle, fit-il en se levant. Toi, monte-la dans sa chambre ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Alors qu'Edward quittais la pièce, Alice ne vit plus aucune trace de la rousse qu'elle venait de tuée. Glissant doucement ses bras sous son ancienne amie, elle la souleva lentement pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La portant avec toute la tendresse du monde, Alice amena Bella dans sa propre chambre ou elle l'allongea sur le lit ou elles avaient été si heureuses quelques heures plus tôt.

- Bella, souffla-t-elle en passant tendrement sa main sur son front.

Les traits de la jeune humaine étaient tirés par la douleur bien qu'elle était toujours inconsciente.

- Pardonne moi ma Bella, souffla Alice en prenant sa main dans les siennes. Je n'aie pas su te protéger comme il le fallait et tu en paie les conséquences. Je ne voulais pas te perdre et j'ai agi par égoïsme. Je t'aime tellement, ne me laisse pas Bella, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime plus que ma vie, sans toi je ne serais rien. Ne me laisse pas, reste souffla Alice dont la voix tremblait d'émotion. Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi !

Se couchant à coté de son amie, Alice tentais tant bien que mal de calmer la peur qui la hantais, celle de perdre sa belle à jamais.

* * *

_Merci pour vos review :)_

_pour répondre à **Das7, **effectivement Bella n'est pas avec Edward ^^_

_Vu qu'elle a coucher avec Alice et qu'elle lui dit qu'elle l'aime ;)_

_Mon histoire se déroule apres l'attaque de James et sa mort par la famille Cullen mais Bella n'est pas avec Edward_

_et Alice n'est pas avec Jasper._

_Elle est tres amies avec Alice depuis le début ;)_

_._

_.  
_

Review please ? pas fameux je sais ...

La suite bientot :)

Et contrairement aux apparences, ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fic's mais un OS en

plusieurs chapitre ;)

En 3 chapitre ou peut-etre 4 on verra ^^

Bisous


	3. Anniversaire

**Un an plus tard.**

Un ans, c'est le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis cette fameuse journée ou tout avait changer. Assise dans le salon de la villa des Cullens, Alice gribouillais les traits de sa belle sur une feuille de papier.

- Alice ? fit une voix.

- Au salon, répondit la petite brune.

- Tout va bien ? fit Jasper en arrivant près d'elle.

- Je vais bien oui, ne t'en fais pas. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- J'ai quelques chose pour toi, fit le blond en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- je suis juste le messager, répondit Jasper en souriant.

Analysant l'enveloppe, Alice reconnut l'écriture fine sur le devant et l'ouvrit avec hâte.

- Un jeu de piste, fit-elle en souriant.

- Sarah m'attend, fit le blond. Passer une bonne soirée, lui dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

- Bonne soirée Jazz', soyez sage !

- Toujours, répondit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

- "La ou tout à commencer" lut Alice sur le carton dans l'enveloppe.

Se prêtant au jeux, la petite brune se rendit à la cuisine ou l'entendait une seconde enveloppe.

La seconde enveloppe l'emmena sur la terrasse, la ou Alice aimait passer du temps pour réfléchir et s'évader. La troisième enveloppe la dirigea à nouveaux vers le salon ou elle trouva une enveloppe sur le piano blanc de son frère accompagner d'un petit écrin.

L'ouvrant avec hâte, elle y trouva une magnifique chaine en or blanc au bout de laquelle pendait un ange. Souriant en découvrant le cadeau, elle ne m'y pas longtemps pour la passer autour de son cou avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

- " La ou tu m'as fait tienne pour la première fois".

Glissant l'enveloppe dans la poche de son jeans, Alice se dirigea au premier étage et rendit vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se figea dans l'entrée en trouvant la pièce plongée dans une ambiance romantique.

- Bonsoir, fit une voix dans la pièce. Je vois que tu n'as pas eu de mal à me retrouvée.

- C'est toi qui a fais tout ca ? fit Alice en entrant alors qu'elle fermais la porte derrière elle.

- Je voulais que cette soirée sois gravée dans ta mémoire.

- Elle l'est depuis l'instant ou j'ai découvert ton cadeau, fit la brune en souriant.

- Il te plait ?

- Bien sure que oui ! s'exclama Alice.

- Je voulais fêter notre anniversaire comme il se doit.

- C'est parfait, souffla Alice en se glissant sur le lit.

- Embrasse moi, ordonna la voix féminine.

S'emparant des lèvres de sa belle avec fougue, Alice l'entraina rapidement en position allongée.

- Bon anniversaire, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

- Bon anniversaire Lilly.

- Je t'aime Bella, fit Alice en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Et je t'aime aussi, répondit la brune en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune Cullen.

- Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui, ne me demande plus jamais de restée sans toi toute une après-midi.

- Il fallait bien que je prépare le jeu de piste.

- Moui, souffla-t-elle en posant un baiser sur sa clavicule.

- Le jeu n'est pas fini Lilly, fit Bella en sentant les mains de sa belle courir le long de son corps.

- Ah non ? fit-elle en se redressant.

- Il reste une enveloppe sur ta table de nuit.

Délaissant à regret le corps de sa belle, Alice se releva pour attraper l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit avec hâte.

- " Bon pour un massage" lut Alice.

- Ca te plait ? fit Bella qui s'était redressée pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Mhhh ca me plairait beaucoup, oui. Répondit la jeune Cullen.

- Allonge toi sur le ventre, fit Bella.

- A vos ordre Miss Swan, fit Alice en retirant son haut avant de s'allonger prés d'elle.

- Laisse toi faire surtout, lui dit-elle

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? fit Alice en repérant un flacon sur la table de nuit.

- Tu verras, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Très bien, fit Alice en passant ses bras sous son oreiller alors que Bella s'asseyait sur ces cuisses.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ca, fit-elle en dégrafant le soutiens gorges de son amie.

La jeune Cullen soupira d'aise en sentant les mains de sa belle glisser le long de son dos et caresser son corps.

- Mhhh, souffla-t-elle. Tu as des doigts de fée ma Bella.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu mon ange, souffla la brune en embrassant doucement son épaule droite.

Tout en embrassant son ange, Bella fit courir ses mains au creux de ces reins.

- Alors ? fit-elle. Est-ce que c'est agréable ma Lilly ?

- Très agréable oui, répondit la petite brune en grondant de bonheur.

- Passons à la prochaine étape, fit Bella en attrapant le flacon présent dans la pièce.

Débouchant la bouteille, elle fit couler du produit au creux de sa main droite.

- Ca sent drôlement bon, commenta Alice.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Ca sent la vanille.

- Je sais que tu aimes cet odeur, fit Bella en faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps de son amie pour l'enduire d'huile de massage.

- J'odeur cette odeur, c'est la tienne et elle me rend dingue, souffla Alice en ronronnant de bonheur.

- Contente que ca te plaise, souffla Bella en embrassant la clavicule de son ange.

- Seigneur Bella ! gronda la plus petite des deux brunes.

D'un mouvement inattendu, Alice se retourna sur le dos et plaqua les mains sur les cuisses de Bella pour la maintenir en place.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? fit Bella avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Ca t'apprendra à me rendre complètement déraisonnable, dit Alice en venant capturer les lèvres de sa belle pour un long baiser fougueux.

Souriant contre ces lèvres, Bella ne mit pas longtemps avant de rompre ce baiser.

- A quoi tu joue ? protesta Alice.

- J'aie envie de profiter de ce moment, fit Bella.

- Bella, souffla Alice en posant un baiser au creux du cou de sa belle. Je n'aie pas envie de jouer ce soir…j'ai envie de te faire l'amour toute la nuit.

- Mhhh, fit Bella. Ca vaut la peine que j'y réfléchisse.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, souffla Alice en embrassant doucement une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune au creux du cou de son amie.

- Lilly…gronda-t-elle.

- Mhhh quoi ? souffla la petite brune.

- Je sais que tu déteste cette cicatrice…

- Et alors ?

- Tu essayes de me faire craquer en m'embrassant la! Affirma Bella.

- Et c'est mal ? fit Alice en souriant.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ca ! protesta-t-elle en se dégageant des bras de son ange pour se coucher à l'opposer du lit.

- Bella…

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fais ca ?

- Je n'aie rien contre cette cicatrice Bella, j'ai appris à m'y faire. Fit-elle en se glissant près de sa compagne.

- Je n'aie jamais compris pourquoi tu n'aimais pas cette marque dans mon cou ? C'est pourtant toi qui me l'a faite !

- Je sais oui, je m'en souvient. J'ai failli te perdre ce soir la…

- Mais tu m'as sauvée la vie en me mordant, tu regrettes c'est ca ?

- Non ! protesta la petite brune. Jamais je n'aie regretter de l'avoir fait ! J'aurais juste aimer te laisser le choix !

- Me laisser le choix ? Entre mourir et passer la vie à tes cotés ? Le choix n'est pas bien dure!

- Bella…

- Je t'en prie Lilly, ne gâche pas cette soirée. C'est notre anniversaire, lui rappela Bella.

- Je sais oui, notre anniversaire et aussi celui du jour ou j'ai fait de toi un monstre comme moi !

- Lilly ! gronda Bella en se redressant. Je déteste cette image que tu as de toi, tu n'es pas un montre ! Victoria, James, Laurent, eux c'étaient des monstres ! Comparé à eux, tu es un ange Lilly ! Mon ange.

Je t'aime Lilly, je ne regrette pas que tu m'aie mordue et je le regretterais jamais.

- Mais je t'aie privée de ta famille…

- C'est toi ma famille, l'interrompit-elle.

- Je t'aie privée du bonheur d'être mère…

- Mais tu m'as offert tellement plus en échange Lilly, le bonheur de pouvoir passer ma vie à tes cotés, celui de passer chaque nuit dans tes bras, celui de te voir sourire le matin en me prenant dans tes bras et celui de t'aimer pour toujours.

- Bella…

- Chuuuttt, fit-elle en posant un doigts sur les lèvres de sa belle. Ce soir j'ai envie de passer la nuit avec toi, de t'aimer et t'embrasser pendant des heures.

- Ca ne règle pas la discutions, fit Alice.

- Il n'y a rien à régler Lilly. Tu m'as fais un très beau cadeau ce soir la et je ne l'aie jamais regretter.

Prenant la main d'Alice dans la sienne, elle la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer plusieurs baiser.

- Je t'aime Lilly, s'il te plais ne gâche pas ce moment.

- Excuse moi…marmonna-t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, fit Bella en souriant.

- Bella…, soupira Alice en couchant sur le dos.

- Shhuuttt, je t'interdis de me repousser ma Lilly. Pas ce soir..

- Tu sais que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te dire non. Tu me rend toujours complètement déraisonnable.

- Je sais, fit Bella en souriant. Je te connais par cœur ma belle Lilly.

Souriant à son tour, Alice attira sa compagne vers elle pour l'embrasser longuement.

- Qu'est ce que tu portes sous ce peignoir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Quelque chose qui devrais te plaire, fit Bella qui se trouvait à califourchon sur la petite brune.

- Tout ce que tu portes me plait toujours énormément.

- Cette fois c'est différent, continue Bella. Je voulais marqué le coup pour notre anniversaire.

- Mhhh la j'avoue que tu as piqué ma curiosité.

- Alors qu'attend-tu pour me retirer ce peignoir ?

D'un geste souple, Alice dénoua le nœud qui fermait le peignoir de sa belle.

- Bella…souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les pans de sa tenue.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? fit Bella en souriant.

- C'est la nuisette que…

- Celle que je portait pour notre première nuit, termina Bella.

- Mais je…je l'avais déchirée ce soir la…

- Et je me suis offerte la même cette semaine, elle m'a tout de suite tapée dans l'œil quand je l'aie vue au magasin.

- Tu as fais tout ca pour moi ? fit Alice en souriant.

- J'aime te faire plaisir, j'aime te faire sourire de cette manière, fit Bella en caressant tendrement la fossette sur la joue de son amie.

- Bella, souffla Alice en se redressant pour venir l'embrassée avec amour. Je t'aime ma Bella, souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

- Et je t'aime encore plus, répondit-elle en répondant au baiser de sa belle.

D'un mouvement de bassin, Alice pris la position dominante et se pencha pour embrasser sa compagne au creux du cou.

- Lilly…protesta Bella en sentant les lèvres de la petite brune remonté vers sa cicatrice.

- Je ne déteste pas cicatrice ma Bella, souffla-t-elle en embrassant doucement la marque en question. Je regrette juste d'avoir été contrainte de te mordre ce soir la.

- Quoi ? fit Bella.

- J'aurais fini par te mordre Bella, je l'avais vu dans une de mes visions. J'ai voulu repousser ce moment le plus possible par peur de ne pas me controler.

- Ohh Lilli…

- Mais ce soir la, lorsque ton sang à bruler ma langue, même si j'aie eu un mal fous à me contenir, je savais que c'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Que tu sois mienne à jamais.

- C'est ..c'est vrai ? fit Bella.

- Je ne regretterais jamais cette année ma Bella, souffla Alice à l'oreille de sa compagne. Et j'espère qu'il y en auras beaucoup d'autre.

Déposant un baiser sur la tempe de la brunette, Alice se redressa légèrement.

- Ou tu va ? s'étonna Bella.

- Nulle part, fit Alice en souriant. Laisse moi juste rendre les choses équitables.

Posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle, Alice fit lentement remonté sa nuisette.

- Tu aime cette nuisette, pas vrai ? s'amusa Bella.

- J'aime cette nuisette, lui confirma la petite brune. Elle épouse ton corps à la perfection et cette couleur blanche fait ressortir ton regard chocolat.

Relevant les bras, Bella aida son amie à se débarrasser de sa nuisette.

- Je t'interdis de te séparer de cette nuisette, fit Alice en souriant.

- Promis, répondit Bella alors qu'elle saisissait lentement la chaine qui pendait à son cou.

- C'est donc à ca qu'elle sert ? s'amusa la petite brune.

- Mmhh j'avoue oui, j'y aie vu un double cadeau en la voyant l'autre jour.

- Un cadeau pour moi

- Et un pour moi, termina Bella en attirant Alice vers elle pour l'embrasser longuement.

- Jamais je ne l'enlèverais, fit Alice.

- Je vérifierais tout les jours si tu la portes, fit Bella d'une voix douce.

- Ah oui ? Et comment la vérifiera-tu ?

- En te faisant l'amour toute les nuits et en te réclamant tes lèvres de cette façon.

- Attention ma Bella, ne fait pas de promesse en l'air.

- Je compte tenir cette promesse, souffla-t-elle en faisant glisser ses mains le long des reins de sa belle.

- Je veillerais à ce que tu la tienne.

- Toute les nuits ma Lilli, chaque fois que j'aurais envie de toi.

- Je t'aime, fit Alice en ronronnant de bonheur.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attend pour me le prouver ?

- Toute la nuit ? fit Alice en souriant.

- Toute la nuit, pendant des heures, fit Bella.

- J'aime te faire l'amour pendant des heures entières.

- Je crois que je m'en suit aperçue, s'amusa Bella.

- Alors apprête toi à ne pas quitter ce lit avant longtemps ! gronda Alice en plongeant avec fougue sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

*** FIN***

* * *

Verdict ?

Merci d'avoir lu cet Os meme si je n'aime pas spécialment la fin ...

Review please ? :)

Bisous à tous et à bientot pour un autre os ;)

ps: Sarah est une amie de cours de Jasper ;)


End file.
